Promise
by R5AAFan
Summary: "What are you doing here?" She asks him. "I figured a pretty girl like you shouldn't be spending her prom night by herself." He replies. AUSLLY!
1. Prom Night

**Hey, guys! So, I kind of woke up with this idea in my head, and I just couldn't get it out, so... Here it is, even though I'm half-asleep.**

**This is pretty short, but I have an idea for it to become a two-shot, so if you want this to become a two-shot, just tell me in a review.**

**This is really cheezy, and I apologize for it. But like I always say, who doesn't like cheezy anyway? Especially when it's Auslly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"I'm really sorry, Ally."_

_"It's not your fault, Austin. You're moving. You can't do anything about it."_

_"I wish I could." He hugged her tightly, not daring to let go. "I'm going to miss you."_

_"I'm going to miss you too. Promise me we'll stay in touch?"_

_She felt him nods against her shoulder. "I promise. And we'll visit each other, right? It's only a four hours drive."_

_"Yeah... I love you, Austin."_

_"I love you too." He said, finally letting go. He wiped the tears from her face, trying not to cry himself. "Please don't cry. It'll just make things harder for me." He whispered._

_A quiet sob escaped her throat. "I'm sorry."_

_Another lasting hug was interrupted by his dad, shouting at him from the car that it was time to go._

_"I'm going to miss you. I love you." He told her one more time._

_"I love you too." The two shared one last kiss, and he sadly made his way to the backseat of his father's car._

_It was only once the car was fully out of sight that she fully broke down._

* * *

That was two months ago. To this very day, Austin and Ally are still together, even if they're appart. Phone calls, videochats, texts... even letters. Anything to communicate, they used it at least once.

Today is Ally's senior prom. It should be Austin's too, but since he moved... Well, it's not.

During the past month, Austin's been trying to convince Ally to get a date to prom. Not that he wants her too, but he feels like you should have a date to prom. Ally makes it no different. After hearing for the countless time that even if she had a date, she'd ruin it for the guy by always wanting him to be Austin, the blonde finally gave up.

Well, sort of.

"So... today's your prom. Excited?" He asks her over the phone, that night.

"Yeah..." She lies.

He frowns, even though she can't see him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll have fun." She tells him with a sigh, looking at herself in the mirror one more time. Her dress is red, very simple, just like her. She straighten her hair, and put very little make-up on. Very Ally-like, which makes it perfect.

"But you're going, right?"

"Yeah, Trish would force me, anyway. She's supposed to pick me up in, like, five minutes. But since she's going with Dez, I'll probably fly solo most of the night."

"That's why I wanted you to have a date."

"Austin, what did I say about that? I'm not going with anyone else but my boyfriend. And since he can't be there, then I'll go alone."

"I know, I know... Hey, will you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" She asks, trying to understand his sudden change of subject.

"Will you go open the front door?"

She frowns, as confused as ever. "Why do you want me to open the door?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine! I'll go!" She surrenders, getting up from her bed. She walks down the stairs and opens the front door, phone still on her ear. She hears him take a sharp breath, then gulp, but decides to ignore it. She walks out, only to trip over a little box. She bends down and picks it up. "What's that?" She asks him, examinating the box.

"Open it."

She follows his order and finds a beautiful white corsage. She gasps. "Austin, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Put it on." Once again, she does as told. "There. Now, you look completely stunning."

"How would you know?" She asks, a small frown on her face.

"Look up."

She lifts her head up and gasps. There he is, just across the road, leaning against his car, wearing a tuxedo. She notices a grin on his lips as he crosses the road. Too frozen in shock, she lets him come to her. It's only when he's a few feet away from her that she snaps out of it and jumps into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, not letting go of the hug.

"What do you think?" He asks her, hugging her back. He slightly pulls away and gently kisses her, something he's been waiting to do for the past two months.

"B-But... I- What?" She stammers, making him chuckle.

He takes her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "I figured a pretty girl like you shouldn't be spending her prom night alone. So I called Trish and told her what I had planned. I also called your parents, and told them the same. They all agreed, so I drove all afternoon, and... Here I am."

"I can't believe you actually did this. You're crazy, Moon."

"Only for you." He replies, making her grin. "So, are you ready for the best night of your life?"

"This, right here, already makes this night perfect. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome. Now, although I really enjoy this, I didn't come here for no reason. Let's get going, we have a prom to attend." He tugs on her hand, leading her to his car.

"Austin?" She asks him as he gets in the driver seat.

"What's up?"

"You better do the same for my graduation day."

He chuckles. "Promise."

* * *

**So... Yeah. Kind of short and a bit rushed, sorry about that... Not my best.**

**Anyway, if you want it to be a two-shot, please tell me in a review! I'm pretty sure you already know what it'll be about ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. Graduation Day

**Hey, guys!**

**So, you guys seemed to all want this to be a two-shots, so here it is!**

**Wow! 16 favorites already! Thank you all so much! That means a lot! :)**

**So, this chapter didn't really go as I planned, but I think it turned out fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see to know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Today is Ally's graduation day. As she's getting ready for the big day, her phone rings. Curious, she picks it up, smiling as she reads the caller ID.

"Hey, Austin." She greets her boyfriend, who's anxiously sitting in his car, about eighty miles away.

"Hey, umm... When's the ceremony, again?" He asks her nervously, looking through his window for a sign of a trailer, which he called for services five minutes ago.

"In an hour. Why, is something wrong?" Ally asks him, worry obvious in her features.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Umm... No, no! Uh... Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? Where are you?"

"I'm... not really sure, actually."

"What? What are you talking about? Are you lost?"

"Not exactly."

"Then, what is it? Come on, Austin! You're starting to scare me."

"Umm... See, the thing is... My car kind of broke down, and there aren't any sings with the name of the city I'm in, and since I'm not familiar with the road, yet, I can't really tell you where I am."

"Well, do you have any idea how far you are from Miami?" She asks him, pacing.

"Umm... I don't know... Eighty miles, maybe?"

"EIGHTY MILES?!" He winces at her tone. "Austin, you _do_ realize you'll never get here in time, right?"

He sighs exasperatly. "I'll find a way."

"How?"

"I don't know, but... I'll find one."

Trish enters Ally's room, Dez following, and the short brunette hold a finger up, signaling for them to wait a minutes.

"Sure, okay, umm... Listen, I have to go. Call me when you're _actually_ in Miami." She pauses. "Hey, now that I think of it, if you're running late, just go straight to my place. At least you won't interrupt the ceremony, that way." She snaps.

"Ally, wait-" _BEEEEEEP!_

_'Great'_, Austin thinks sarcastically, throwing his phone on the passenger seat.

He snaps out of his thoughts when a knock is heard from his window, a few minutes later. Caught by suprise, he snaps his head toward the window, only the see a man looking back at him. Confused, he rolls down his window.

"Hey, Son, do you need help?" The man asks him.

"Umm... Depends."

"Need a lift?" The man guesses.

Austin nods. "Where are you going?"

"Miami."

Austin laughs, a wave of relief washing over him. "You're a life saver."

"Going to Miami too?" The man guesses again.

The blonde nods. "You know, you're a really good guesser."

The man chuckles. "I'm Ben. You?"

"Austin."

"Well, Austin, looks like we're going to ride to Miami together."

Austin smirks, getting out of his car. "Looks like it."

After putting Austin's luggages in Ben's car, they both get in and drive off. Ben had arrived just in time, seeing how the trailer arrived a few minutes before they took off, taking Austin's car to the nearest garage.

Now, Austin isn't usually the kind of guy who just jumps into a random stranger's car. But to his defense, this is an emergency. It's Ally's graduation day, for goodness' sake! And he'd do anything to be there.

Anything.

"So... Hey." Austin awkwardly greets the three other people sitting in Ben's car: a woman sitting in the passenger seat, who Austin guesses is Ben's wife, and two kids, a girl and a boy, who look around ten years old. Probably twins, from the look of it.

"Hi. I'm Anna." The woman greets the tall blonde.

"Mom, who's that?" The girl asks Anna.

Anna looks at Austin.

"Oh! I'm Austin." He says, realizing what Anna's been waiting for.

"Emily, this young man is in trouble and needed to go to Miami, so we helped him." Anna explains to the little girl, who Austin now knows as Emily.

"Anyway, Austin, these are my kids, Emily and Joey. They're twins. Say hi, kids." Ben says.

"Hi." The twins greet Austin.

"Hey." Austin awkwardly smiles at them, still not quite comfortable with the situation.

"So, Austin, why are you going to Miami?" Anna asks him.

"Oh, umm... It's my girlfriend's graduation day. I promised I'd go."

"How nice of you! How long have you two been together?" Anna asks, seeming sincerely interrested.

"Three years. It'll be four in two months." Anna and Ben notice how for the first time since they met that Austin doesn't hesitate to answer.

"What's her name?" Emily asks him.

"Ally." Austin smiles.

"Austin and Ally... Kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Anna smiles.

The blonde nods. "Yeah."

"So, how old are you?" Ben asks him.

"Almost eighteen."

"So, you've been dating Ally since you were fourteen?" Anna asks.

"Actually, I was fifteen. We got together on my birthday. Best birthday ever, if you ask me."

Ben and Anna smile at each other, hearing the young man talk about his girlfriend. Obviously in love.

Want to know the truth about Ben and Anna? They're Ally's uncle and aunt. After hanging up and talking to Trish and Dez, Ally decided to call them, knowing they were on their way to her school for her graduation. She told them to watch out for a car, which she described as best as she could. When they saw it, Ben pulled over, and that's when he saw Austin for the first time.

After a few minutes of silence, Austin breaks it. "How about you guys? Why are you going to Miami?"

Anna smiles. "Want to know the truth?"

Austin shrugs. "Yes."

"We're going to Ally's graduation."

"Wait, you know Ally?"

Joey nods. "She's my cousin!"

"Ally called us a few minutes before we picked you up and told us to watch out for your car, asking you if we could give you a lift. Of course, we said yes." Ben explains.

Austin smiles. "I thought she was mad at me."

"Austin, trust me. Girls can't stay mad at the person they love. Trust me, I tried." Anna jokes, making Austin smile slightly. "She loves you. Even if she's mad at you, that doesn't mean she stops caring."

The blonde nods, smiling. "Thanks, Anna."

"No problem."

* * *

"Debby Bixon." The principle, Mrs. Manson calls. Debby goes on stage, Mrs. Manson gives her her diploma, and she walks off stage.

Ally stands in line with the other soon-to-be graduates, searching anxiously for her blonde boyfriend. She knows he's on his way, since her aunt texted her so thirty minutes ago, but Austin, along with Ben, Anna, Joey, and Emily, all fail to make an appearance.

"Ally Dawson." She whips her head around as her name is called. She steps on stage, but stops as doors opening are heard and everyone's head turn their way. She smiles as she sees Austin winces uncomfortably, noticing everyone's attention on him and four of Ally's family members.

"Sorry... Keep going." He apologizes and everyone turns back to the stage. Austin and Ally make eye contact and the blonde gives his gilfriend a tumbs up before taking a seat with her parents.

The short brunette smiles and goes get her diploma, before walking off stage, while Austin watches her proudly from his seat.

* * *

"You did it! You graduated!" Austin exclaims, hugging Ally tightly.

"I know! I can't believe it!" She squeals.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispers in her ear, his tone growing serious.

"Thanks." She smiles, pulling away from the hug. She beams. "I can't believe you're actually here. I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I thought so too, to be honest. But, thanks to you, I did." He leans in and gives her a quick kiss. He knows her dad's watching, and wouldn't want his girlfriend's dad to hate him, even though they've known each other since Austin and Ally were kids. He's had enough pressure and stress for today.

"I love you." He tells her, smiling.

She smiles back. "I love you too. I always will."

"Me too."

"Promise?"

He nods. "Promise."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**If you're wondering why I added that promise thing at the end, it's because even though it wasn't prom like last chapter, I still wanted it to make sense with the title, you know.**

**Anyway, please review! I love every single one of them. I'm telling you, I cheer in my head everytime I see I get a review and smile so big that my brother now thinks I'm mentally disturbed.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. Wedding Day

**Hey, guys! So, Daddysgirl11 (shoutout to her) gave me this idea, and a lot of you asked me to write another chapter, so I decided to write two more chapters for this story. Plus, I had pretty good number of followers, so I thought "Why not?"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Austin, what's up with all this?" Ally asked her boyfriend of six years, mentioning to the surprise date Austin took her on. A diner under the stars at his favorite spot, on top of the highest hill in Miami._

_The blonde shrugged casually, hoping his nervousity wasn't showing too much. "No reason. I just wanted to spend a night with my favourite girl. Aren't I aloud to do that?" He asked her jokingly._

_She giggled. "You're perfectly aloud to do that." She smiled and lightly pecked his lips. "I love you."_

_He smiled, slightly calming down at her words. "I love you too."_

_After a diner full of laughter, hugs, kisses, and of course, talking, Austin suddenly turned serious, which alarmed the short brunette._

_"What's wrong?" She asked him._

_"Ally, you know, it's been six years since we've been together." He told her and she nodded, still confused. "I've been thinking a lot, and-" She cut him off._

_"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" She asked worriedly._

_He chuckled. "No. I'm asking you too..." He trailed off, getting on one knee. She gasped. "Marry me?"_

_She nodded rapidly. "Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms._

* * *

Today's the day.

And he's late. Again.

Yes, Austin Moon is late for a bunch of stuff. But he never thought he'd be late for _this_. His own _wedding_. How did that even happen?! He doesn't know himself.

"Austin, where are you?! I've been looking all over for you, and you're nowhere to be seen!" Ally exclaims as soon as he answers his phone.

"I-I'm... See, the thing is... I..."

"Austin! Quit stalling! Where are you?!"

"I'm stuck in traffic."

A pause.

A long one.

He's about to hang up, thinking she did too, when she finally speaks up. "You're kidding, right? Austin, we're supposed to get married in _five minutes_!"

"I'm almost there! Don't worry."

"Too late."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Just... try to stall the wedding." He says before hanging up.

Ally stares at her phone in disbelief before throwing it somewhere near her purse. She starts pacing again.

"Stall the wedding... How am I supposed to do that?" She mutters to herself. "Curse Austin for always being late."

"Ally, are you talking to yourself?" Trish asks her, coming from who-knows-where.

"Umm... No." She lies.

Trish rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Have you seen Austin?"

"He's late."

"WHAT?! Ally, please tell me you're kidding! He was supposed to be here about 30 minutes ago! What is he doing?!"

"Apparently, he's stuck in traffic. Can you try to stall the wedding for a bit? He said he's almost here."

"Sure, I'll try." 'Here Comes the Bride' starts playing. "What?! Did they not notice that the groom's not here?!" Trish asks.

"Apparently not. Come on, let's go and hope Austin makes it in time." The brunette tells her friend, who runs off to get to her place.

"Ally, is everything okay?" Lester, asks his daughter.

"Not really. Austin's late."

"Then, why are they making you come out there? Did they not notice that Austin's not there?"

"Apparently not. Come on, let's go. Let's just... try to trust Austin on this." Ally responds, and the two march down the aisle, Lester leaving Ally at the end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to- Where's the groom?" The preacher interrupts himself as he finally notices Austin's missing presence.

"He's coming. He's just running la-" Ally gets cut off.

"I do!" Austin shouts, running down the aisle. "I do! I do! Am I too late? 'Cause if I am, I'm still marrying her!"

A few people laugh as Austin points to Ally while jogging up the few steps to the alter.

Ally giggles. "You're not too late, Aus." She turns to the preacher. "Is he?"

The man tries to hide his smile. "No, he's not."

Austin breathes out in relief. "Thank God."

"May I now continue this ceremony?"

Austin nods. "Sure, go ahead. Umm... Sorry for the interruption, by the way." He apologizes, slightly embarrassed.

Ally smiles, recognizing the same boy who interrupted her graduation, when they were younger. After all, Austin will always be Austin. Nothing can change him. But she wouldn't change him anyway. If she didn't have him, who else would make her life entertaining? Exactly. No one.

"There sure is no one like you, Austin Moon." She tells the blonde silently, making him smile. They both turn to the preacher, who's watching them with a knowing smile on his face.

"You two are different. Promise me you won't split up like they all did. You're different, I know you won't split up." He tells them simply, not even waiting for their response, before continuing the ceremony.

Austin and Ally look at each other, confusion on both of their faces, trying to figure out what the man meant.

But they'll probably never find out. Who cares? It's true. They are different.

And that's what makes them Austin and Ally. They can promise that preqcher that they won't split up. They're Austin and Ally, after all, aren't they?

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**So... This chapter is a bit... Meh. I had to keep the Promise thing going, so that's why the ending was a bit crappy.**

**But whatever, I wrote this in like ten minutes, so... Yeah. Not my best. Sorry about that.**

**Please review anyway? I love reading them, and they mean the world to me.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. Birth Day

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, this week has been kind of crazy. I barely had time to write, and when I did, I'd use it to continue the last chapter I updated for Undercover.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones, I think. But I'm pretty sure you'll like it :) It doesn't happen often that I'm confident with the chapters I post, so to say I'm pretty sure you'll like it is most likely a first for me. I really hope you do like it, though :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, how was tour?" Trish asks her brunette friend, who had just came home from Austin's world tour, in which she was the opening act. Trish unfortunately had to stay behind, her mother being in the hospital for half of the tour, and having to take care of her for the other half.

The two sit down on Trish's couch that's in the living room of the latina's new house, before Ally speaks up. "It was great. The fans were amazing. Such a great energy. And it was so awesome to visit all those places! If you had heard all the different accents, depending on where we were... Some were so cute! Oh! And some fans would even cry at the meet & greets. I thought it'd be more for Austin, but some were even more excited to meet me! It was so... I have no words. It was just amazing." Ally beams, making Trish smile.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. How did you manage with all those concerts, having to carry this little one with you?" Trish asks Ally, poking the brunette's big stomach. Yup, you guessed right. Ally's pregnant! She could give birth anytime soon, so even though Trish tries not to show it, she's a bit scared that Ally will end up giving birth to her first child in her living room.

Ally giggles. "I have no idea. For the last few shows, I had to sit down after a bit. The thing that bothered me the worst was that I couldn't just run around the stage, jumping up and down like I used to do. I want to get her out soon just so that I can perform at my best again." She explains, gesturing to her belly.

"Wait, _her?!_ It's a girl?" Trish asks excitedly.

Ally bites her lip. She and Austin had decided to keep it a secret from everyone. Even their parents didn't know. They just wanted them to discover the gender once Ally would have given birth.

Well, guess what? Trish now knows.

"Yeah." Ally replies slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Because no one knows about it! You were supposed to find out only after I had given birth! We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone!"

"Well, I'm glad it's a girl. I'll be able to take her shopping!" Trish squeals excitedly as Ally laughs at her friend's excited mood. Suddenly, her laughter quickly turns into cries of pain, making Trish's smile drop in worry. "Ally?! Are you okay?! What's going on?! I'm not used to pregnancies, I've never been pregnant! What-"

Ally interrupts her rant with another cry of pain. "Trish! Hospital! Now!" She exclaims between two screams.

"Right. Let's go." Trish says, grabbing her suffering friend by the arm. After grabbing her purse on the way to the door, which she locks soon aterwards, the two young women make their way to Trish's car as fast as they can.

"Trish... You need to- AAAAHHHH!" Ally cuts herself off by a scream.

"What? I need to what?!" Trish exclaims, panick slowly taking over her.

"Call-" She gasps for air. "Austin."

"I'm on it." The latina gets her phone out of her pocket and presses number three, having Austin on speed dial, which she silently thanks God for. "Come on, pick up, pick up!" She mutters nervously, tapping on the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Austin's in a meeting with Starr Records. So, when his phone rings, interrupting Jimmy in the middle of his sentence, he quickly apologizes after receiving an annoyed glare from the head of the record label. Noticing that the disturbing ringtone is actually a call from Trish, and knowing that Ally was supposed to be at the woman's house for the afternoon, Austin quickly gets worried.

"Umm... Sorry, I really have to take this." The blonde apologizes before quickly walking out in the hallway. He answers. "Hello?"

"What took you so long?!" An angry-sounding latina shouts in his ear.

"Geez, sorry! I just happened to be in the middle of a meeting with the head of my record label when you, _oh, so politely_ interrupted him in the middle of a sentence."

"Yeah, yeah. Would you care a bit less if I told you that- _AHHH!_" Austin frowns as a scream interrupts Trish.

"Trish? What was that? What's going on? Where are you?" Austin quickly asks worriedly.

"That was Ally. I think she's in labor. We're in my car, on our way to the hospital. That's why I called you."

Austin's eyes grow the sizes of plates. "Ally's in labor?!"

"I think so. I'm not really experienced with pregnancies." Trish says before another scream is heard.

Austin sighs anxiously. "Get to the hospital, I'll join you as fast as I can."

"Hurry!" It's the last thing he hears before he hangs up, quickly going back in Jimmy's office.

"Sorry, Jimmy. I really have to go. Ally's in-"

"Labor." Jimmy interrupts him knowingly. "I heard everything. Now, what are you waiting for? Go!"

He doesn't need to say it twice. Austin runs to the nearest elevator, tapping his foot nervously, feeling like the elevator is going much slower than usual. As soon as it stops, Austin slips between the elevator's doors before running as fast as he can to his car. By the time you say the word song, he's already on his way to the hosiptal.

"Why do I always have to be late to everything?" He mutters to himself.

* * *

"Trish, we need to get to the hospital! Now!" Ally screams, gripping her seat.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Trish replies.

_"... Hey! We're back with Austin Moon's latest hit; Upside Down!"_ The radio announcer, well, announces, before Austin's voice is heard in the car. Only a few seconds later, Ally's screams double.

"Trish! Turn off the radio!" Ally exclaims, turning even more red (if that's possible).

Trish quickly obeys to her friend's order. "Well, now we know she's a daddy's girl." Trish attempts to lighten up the mood. Not working.

"Oh, thank goodness." Ally whispers as she sees the hospital coming closer.

"Hang on, Ally! We're almost there!"

Five minutes later, the car is parked and Trish's helping Ally out of it.

"Help! Help! My friend is in labor!" Trish cries for help are heard all over the parking lot. Not even a minute later, a nurse is helping Ally get on a wheelchair and quickly pushes her in the hospital, Trish running as fast as she can behind them.

* * *

As soon as Austin parks his car in the hospital's parking lot, he runs inside. This time, he decides to take the stairs. No way he's taking the elevator, it'll only make him even more late than he already is. He's talking by personal experience.

Out of breath, he burst in the waiting room, making a few people look at him strangely. He ignores them and speed-walks to the front desk.

"Hey, umm... My wife's in labor. Her name's Allyson Moon. Could you tell me what room she's in?" He asks the receptionist, stll trying to catch his breath.

"Allyson Moon... Ah, yes. Room 523. You can't go in now, but I believe she has a friend waiting by the door. You may join her if you want." The lady replies. Austin nods and starts searching for room 523. He finds it soon enough, also finding Trish while doing so.

"Isn't one person allowed to go in when someone's in labor?" Austin questions.

"I don't know. Like I said earlier, I'm not good with pregnancies." The shortest of the two replies with a helpless shrug.

Austin sighs and decides to knock on the door. A few seconds later, a farely old man opens it.

"Hey, umm... My wife's in there. Aren't I allowed to go in?" The blonde questions, eyebrow raised.

"Are you Austin?" The man asks. Austin nods. "She's been screaming your name ever since she got here, asking for you. Yes, you can come in." He opens the door wider, letting him in.

"Austin, thank goodness you're here! I thought you'd be la- AAAH!" Ally once again cuts herself off with a cry of pain.

"Shh, shh... It'll be fine, in a few hours, everything will be alright, and we'll have our daughter with us." Austin tries to calm her down, taking her hand in his. Big mistake, as not even a few minutes later, he's pretty sure his hand is broken.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Trish asks Austin, who had just left the room, standing up before walking over him. Austin and Ally's parents, along with Dez, all copy her actions.

"Pretty well, I guess. I'm pretty sure my hand will be blue for a couple of days, but whatever." He smiles tiredly, but happily. "She's healty, and they're currently cleaning her up. You guys can come in, now." He waves them over and they all enter the room. Trish immediately rushes to Ally, the brunette's parents doing the same only a few seconds later. The three of them hug her tightly, congratulating her.

Austin watches with a small smile on his face his two friends and his wife's parents. He's taken out of his thoughts when he feels someone place their hand on his left shoulder. He looks to his left to see his parents and Dez standing there with proud smiles on their faces. Turns out Mike, his father, is the one who placed his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"'She'?" Mimi, his mother, asks, a hopeful look in her eyes.

He nods. "Yeah. She."

She squeals and hugs him tightly, making Mike remove his hand from his son's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you, Austin!" She exclaims, releasing the hug a few seconds later.

Then, it's Mike's turn, placing his hand back on Austin's shoulder. He smiles at him, a mix of emotions in his eyes. Austin manages to see pride, and happiness, which makes him pretty happy himself.

"Congrats, son. I'm sure she'll be a really amazing kid. Just 'cause she's yours." Mike tells Austin, not a hint of lie in his voice or eyes, making Austin believe that he's saying to truth. And he is.

The younger Moon grins. It's not often than Mike opens up like this and tells Austin how proud he is of his son. And hearing those words coming from his mouth is just plain amazing. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

Mike nods, trying to keep the strong look, and pulls his son in a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, Austin. You're really an amazing guy."

"Thanks." Austin replies, his voice breaking, hugging his father even tighter. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

From her spot beside the two most important men in her life, Mimi wipes some tears from her cheek, not having seen Mike and Austin like this very often. After a few seconds of fighting with herself, she joins the hug. Dez, seeing this and being Austin's 'pratically brother', joins the group hug. After a bit, the four pull away. Mike and Mimi go see Ally, who's been watching Austin's 'moment' with his parents with a small smile.

Dez then turns to Austin. "Congrats, buddy. I'm proud to be your best friend."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot." Austin smiles.

"I better be that kid's godfather, I'm telling you that." Dez jokes, making Austin chuckle.

He nods, remembering his conversation with Ally about their daughter's godparents. "Yeah. Ally and I already talked about it. You and Trish are the godparents. I'm not even asking your permission or whatever, 'cause I know you two will say yes anyway."

Dez nods, knowing his friend has a point. "True that."

As they hear a chorus of 'aww's and 'ooh's, the two friends turn to see the new member of the Moon family being placed in Ally's arms by a nurse. Austin and Dez walk over Ally's bed, and Austin sits on Ally's hospital bed while Dez stands beside Trish.

Ally smiles tiredly at Austin, her gaze shifting from her daughter to her husband. "Want to hold her?"

His face lights up and he smiles, nodding. "Duh. Of course I want to."

Ally giggles and carefully places her daughter in Austin's awaiting arms. "Here."

"What are you going to name her?" Trish asks the question on everyone's mind.

Austin and Ally exchange a look before turning back to their families and friends. "Amber." They both answer at the same time.

"That's so cute! I think it fits her." Penny smiles, eyeing her grand daughter.

Ally smiles at her mother. "Thanks."

"Why that name, though?" Lester asks, curious.

"We met a fan on tour, during a meet & greet. She was nice and pretty, we heard her sing, and she was pretty amazing. She was polite, but still had a crazy side, from what we've seen during the concert when we spotted her with her friends. Her name was Amber. We both thought that if our daughter ever turned out like her... We'd have an amazing daughter. So... Yeah. Amber it is." Ally explains. Everyone nods in approval.

"I'm sure she'll be even more amazing than that." Trish says. "After all, she _is_ you guys' daughter." She points out, making it sound like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Ally smiles widely at her friend's words. "Thanks, Trish. That means a lot."

* * *

Several hours later, everyone leaves, except for Austin, who stays with Ally and Amber in Ally's hospital room.

"She looks like you." Austin breaks the silence after looking at his sleeping daughter for a few minutes.

"She has your hair and eyes." Ally replies.

"But she has your face, and I'm sure she'll be short when she'll be older."

Ally rolls her eyes at her husband's teasing, slapping his arm playfully. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. At least I'm not the freakishly tall one."

"Nope." Austin grins. "You're the freakishly short one."

Ally yawns. "Yeah, whatever." She replies, closing her eyes.

"Tired?"

She nods. "Hmm."

"You should sleep."

"I'm scared that this is all a dream, and that I'll wake up still pregnant."

Austin chuckles. "This is all real, I promise."

She sighs tiredly, eyes still closed. "Okay."

"I'll be right here when you'll wake up, don't worry."

"Promise?" She asks, opening her eyes to look at him.

He nods. "Promise."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter, but if you have any ideas, I'm opened to them :)**

**By the way, this is the first time I write something more than a one-shot, all in third P.O.V., so I'm sorry if... Well, if some things don't seem right, or whatever.**

**I realized, last night, while I was writing a bit of this chapter, that this was actually supposed to be like a one or two-shots. Turned out to be four. I'm giving a high-five to myself, right now ;)**

**Please review! I can't believe how much this... story of some sort is appreciated! It means a lot to me! Everytime I see a new review, or favorite, or follow, I litterally start jumping around, or smile like the perfect idiot I am ;P**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. The Fight

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait... Life's just been taking over most of my time, lately.**

**If you're wondering, yes, I changed the title of this story from Prom-ise to Promise. This used to be only, like, a two-shot max, so the title worked, but now it's not just prom anymore, so it makes less sense. I'm not sure if that explanation makes any sense to you whatsoever, but... Whatever.**

**Shoutout to Ausllygirl123 for the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

"What'd you want me to do? Beat up the guy who took the picture so that he wouldn't post it? Ally, you have to trust me on this! She forced herself on me! I couldn't do anything!"

"Please, Austin! Everyone knows that's just a bunch of bull!"

"I know it's not! I swear, I tried pushing her off, but she was just too strong!"

"Austin, have you seen yourself? You could've pushed her off if you wanted to!"

"I tried! But I swear, that girl's working out! She has a serious grip!"

Their shouts can be heard all around the house. Thankfully, Amber's out with Trish and Dez. The last thing those two want would be for their three years old daughter to hear her parents fighting.

Ally was doing her groceries when she came across the magazines section. On the front page of Cheatah Beat's new edition was a picture of Austin kissing a woman. A woman that wasn't her. She came home, completely pissed off. That lead to where they are now, standing in their living room, fighting.

"You know what? Whatever. I'm out of here." She raises her hands in the air dismissively, before walking away.

"Ally-"

"No." She snaps, her hand on the knob. "I'll come get my stuff later. Goodbye, Austin." With one last look at Austin, she twists the knob, opens the door, before slamming it behind her.

Austin shuts his eyes tight and burries his face in his hands. He then runs a hand through his hair and sniffs a bit, daring himself not to cry. He throws himself on the couch and turns on the TV.

_"Austin Moon cheating? The fans are shocked by-"_ He shuts off the TV. He doesn't need to hear about what split him and the love of his life up. He can't believe this is happening to him. Austin never would've cheated on Ally. He loves her too much for that. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have gotten the memo about that.

* * *

"Austin? Austin, are you in here?"

The blonde lifts his head up, wiping his tears quickly as he sees Trish, Dez, and Amber standing in the doorway.

He clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm here."

Amber rushes over her father and sits on his lap. "Daddy, are you crying?" She asks him, studying his face. She clearly got her intelligence from her mother.

"I'm okay, Sweetheart. Don't worry about me." He assures her.

"Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's... Mommy's going to be gone for a couple of days."

"Why? She didn't say goodbye!"

"I know... She's really sorry. She had to leave immediately, so she couldn't say goodbye." Austin lies, trying to comfort his sad daughter.

"Austin, can I talk to you? Alone?" Trish asks her friend.

"O-Okay." He agrees, knowing Trish must've figured that something's up.

"You won't leave me too, right, Daddy?" Amber asks him worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, Princess."

"Promise?"

He nods and gets up. "Promise." He turns to Dez. "Can you stay with her for a few minutes?"

The redhead nods. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." He manages a small smile and follows Trish to the kitchen.

The latina turns to him. "Okay, what happened? Did you have a fight with Ally?"

Hearing those words, Austin can't help himself. He bursts into tears, throwing himself on the nearest chair. "I'd never hurt her, Trish! I swear! I love her too much to do that!"

Trish, slightly uncomfortable, places a hand on her friend's back, trying her best to comfort him. "I know, Austin. Could you tell me what happened?"

"She thinks I cheated on her, Trish!"

She frowns. "Why? Did you?"

He glares at her for a few seconds, clearly not believing she would doubt him after seeing him cry like that, before placing his head in his hands for the second time in a few hours. "No! You know and I know I'd never do such a thing! It's just those stupid paparrazzis, again! They took a picture of a girl forcing herself on me. She trapped me against a wall, held my wrists tightly in her hands so that I wouldn't move, and she kissed me! I tried getting her off of me, but... She was too strong! I couldn't do anything!"

"Did you try telling Ally?"

He nods. "I tried. She wouldn't believe me."

Trish sighs. "I'll go talk to her." She starts walking away, but Austin grabs her wrist, stopping her from getting any further.

"Don't. I'll go." He wipes his wet cheeks. "But do you have any idea where she is?"

"Probably Sonic Boom. But are you sure? I mean, knowing Ally, she probably won't want to talk to you."

"At least I'll be able to say I tried." He points out. Sniffing a bit, he gets up and in a few seconds, he's out.

Amber turns her gaze from the front door to Trish and Dez. "He said he wouldn't leave me."

"He's not. He just remembered he has something to do. I promise you he'll be back very soon. Even before tonight." Trish comforts the little girl she has grown to love like her own in the first few days of her life.

"Are you sure?" She asks Trish with hopeful eyes.

Trish nods. "Positive."

* * *

"Who is it?" Ally asks from the practice room, after having heard a knock on the door. Silence answers her question. "Who is it?" She asks again, her voice cracking. The person knocks again. Ally sighs, wipes away a few tears, and gets up. She twists the doorknob and her breath is cut short as she sees the person standing infront of her. Austin.

"Ally, I-"

She slams the door shut. She doesn't need to hear his stupid apologizes, or his crappy lies.

He leans against the door. "Ally, please. Would you just let me explain?"

"Why would I when I already know what happened? You cheated on me. Nothing to add."

"How many times do I have to say this?!" He sighs. Screaming at her isn't the right way to forgiveness. "I'm not, I never have, and never will cheat on you. You're too important to me for that."

She stops pacing at his words. "Don't let him get to you, Ally." She mutters to herself, but sits down by the door anyway, letting him keep talking.

"I love you, Ally. I really do. Why would I go for someone else when I have you? Please, Alls. Just..." He sighs. "Think about it, okay?" When the silence is the only thing that answers him, he sighs again. "I told Amber you were away for a couple of days. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before she realizes that it's not true." He tells her. At her daughter's name, Ally tenses up. How would Amber feel if her parents split up? She's really smart for someone her age. She'd know something's wrong. "I love you, Ally. Never forget that." He tells her one more time. He stares at the door for a few seconds, before walking away.

"I love you too." Ally whispers as she hears his footsteps fading away. When she doesn't hear them anymore, she breaks down.

* * *

"Daddy, why isn't Mommy home yet?" Amber asks Austin. It's been three days, and Ally still hasn't came back.

At the sound of Ally's name, Austin's heart drop. "Umm... She's still away, Sweetie. Just give it time."

Amber sighs sadly. She knows something's wrong. She may be young, but sometimes, people underestimate her and her intelligence.

Leaving her father alone in his room, Amber runs downstairs, where Dez is making breakfast. Since Ally's away, Trish is taking care of her, and Austin pretty much spends all his time mopping around in his room, Dez decided to help his best friend by looking after Amber and make sure he doesn't forget to eat, drink, shower, and other basic stuff like that. Dez might be crazy, and yes, let's admit it, stupid, but he can be a really good friend. And right now, it's all Austin needs.

"Uncle Dez? Can I ask you something?" Amber asks the crazy redhead as she enters the kitchen.

"Sure, what's up?" He asks her.

"Could I go to Sonic Boom?" She asks innocently. She knows her mother isn't away. Her father wouldn't be this sad if it was only that.

Dez freeze.

"Umm... Why?" He asks, trying to act like Amber's question didn't take him by surprise.

"I think I forgot something in the practice room, last time I was there." She lies.

"Oh, okay. Sure, let's go now. Breakfast's ready anyway. Let me just bring these pancakes to Daddy, and we'll go." He tells her. He doesn't even wait for her to respond and jogs upstairs, plate in hand. He comes down a few minutes later and grabs his shoes, putting them on. "Ready?" He asks the little girl, who's struggling to tie her shoes.

"Almost." She answers.

"Here, let me help you." He says, noticing the Amber's failed attempts at tying her shoes. He crouches down, quickly ties them, and gets back up. "There. Come on, let's go."

"But what about breakfast?"

"We'll just heat it up when we'll come back. No worries." They both make their way outside to Dez's car. After buckling up Amber, Dez gets to the front seat and starts the car. "So, what did you forget, exactly?"

Amber's eyes widen, trying to think of something. "Umm... My... doll."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow.

She nods. "Yup."

He shrugs. "Okay, then."

* * *

"Okay, Amber, I need to go get something from the electronic devices store. Do you think I can trust you to be by yourself for a while? I'm pretty sure Aunt Trish or Grandpa will be there, anyway." Dez tells his 'niece' as he helps her out of his car.

She nods. "I'll be okay, Uncle Dez." She tells him as they start walking towards Sonic Boom.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He tells her as he drops her off, before walking away.

Amber turns to the entrance of Sonic Boom. To her surprise, an employee she doesn't know is standing behind the counter. _'Probably new'_, she thinks as she runs up the stairs that lead to the practice room. She knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" She hears, immediately recognizing her mother's voice.

"Mommy?" She asks.

"Amber?" Ally asks back, sounding surprised. A few seconds later, the door swings open, revealing Ally. She's wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail, her eyes and nose are red, and there's no sign of make-up on her face.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Amber asks worriedly.

The brunette cracks a small smile. "I'm fine. Come here, Baby." She replies and picks her daughter up. "How did you get here?" She asks the small child as she closes the door.

"Uncle Dez brought me."

"Where is he?"

"Umm... I don't remember. At a store in the mall."

"Why did you come here?" Ally asks as she sits down on the couch, Amber sitting on her lap.

"To find you. I knew you weren't away like Daddy told me."

"How did you know that?"

A knowing look appears on her face. "Daddy was really sad. Usually, when you're away, he misses you, but he doesn't cry."

"He cried?" Ally frowns, her heart skipping a beat._ 'Don't get your hopes up, Ally'_, she tells herself.

"He didn't come out of your bedroom since you left. I went to see him, yesterday, and he looked just like you, except he was him. Not you. His cheeks were wet, just like mine are when I'm sad." The three years old replies. "Uncle Dez is staying with us because Daddy is too sad."

"Really?"

"Hmm." The small blonde nods. Her eyes then turn sad. "Mommy, I want you to come home. I miss you. Daddy misses you too. We all want you back."

"How do you know that Daddy misses me?"

"Mommy, I told you. He's crying all the time. I want him to be happy again so that he can play with me again."

"How about we make a deal? I'll try to talk with Daddy, and we'll see how that goes from there. Does that work for you?"

Amber nods. "Can you come back, now?"

Ally sighs. "Fine."

"Yay!" Amber squeals in delight, takes Ally's hand after jumping from her lap, and drags her downstairs. In a matter of minutes, they're both standing beside Ally's car. Ally buckles Amber up and gets to the driver seat. She quickly sends a text to Dez to warn him that she has Amber with her, then nervously drives back home.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amber shouts as soon as she gets home, running to her father's bedroom.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Austin asks his daughter, sitting up on his bed.

"Mommy's home!"

"What?" Austin asks, frowning. He throws the bed sheets aside, then quickly and curiously follows Amber downstairs. He stops midway as he sees Ally standing in the living room. "Ally?"

The brunette lifts her head up at the sound of her name, said by a voice she knows all-too-well. "Austin. Hi." She breathes out.

"Hi... W-What are you doing here?" He asks her, before he keeps on walking down the stairs until he touches the floor. Only now does he notice that Amber is nowhere in sight. _'Probably thought it could be a good moment to leave us alone'_, he thinks. _'Smart kid. Very smart kid.'_

"I'm ready."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready to hear you out. Tell me what really happened. And I want the truth. Only the truth."

"Promise." He nods. "Let's sit down first."

They both sit on the couch. Ally then turns to the tall blonde. "Talk."

"Okay, well... Umm... I think the girl was a crazy fangirl, or something. She trapped me against a wall as I was coming out from Starr Records, and she forced herself on me. She had a really strong hold on my wrists, so I couldn't push her off, no matter how hard I tried. As usual, there were a lot of paparrazzis standing there, so that's how the picture got in that magazine in the first place." He explains. "But Ally, you have to understand that I love you, and only you. I'd never cheat on you. I love you way too much to do that. I mean, you really think I'd be married to you and have a child with you if I didn't love you?" She shakes her head. "Exactly."

She sighs and wipes a single tear away. "I'm sorry, Austin. I overreacted. I should've let you explain."

"I'm sorry too. I should've warned you about that picture."

"Can we just forget this whole thing ever happened?"

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

He leans in and kisses her shortly, before pulling away. "Promise me to never leave me again."

She smiles, kissing him once more. "Promise."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**What do you think? Please tell me in a review!**

**This chapter was pretty long, and it was mainly to make up for the long wait. I hope you liked it! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. First Day

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy with my other stories. I had to update Undercover and Believe Me, and by the time I did, I realized I had to write the Easter one-shot. I'm also sorry that this is short, but... I made it as long as I could with what I could think of.**

**Shoutout to R5Auslly for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Austin looks up from his pancakes only to see his four years old daughter standing infront of him. Her hair is separated in two ponytails, and she's wearing a yellow summer dress, along with pink flip-flops.

"What's up, Princess?"

She twirls, smiling. "Do I look pretty?"

He nods, smiling back at the little girl he loves so much. "You look beautiful."

She grins. "Thanks, Daddy!" She calls and runs off.

Austin smiles to himself, turning back to his plate. How could four years go by that fast? It seems like yesterday when he was sprinting to the hospital, trying to make it on time to watch Ally give birth to their daughter. Now, here he is, mentally preparing himself to watch his daughter go through her first day of school.

"Earth to Austin." He snaps out of his thoughts as he notices a hand waving infront of his face. He looks up to see Ally standing infront of him, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

He nods. "Fine. I just can't believe it. Her first day. She's growing up so fast."

"I know. But we can't stop it."

"I wish we could. Or at least slow down a bit."

"But we can't. Plus, she's only four. There are so many more years to come. And so many events, like her first day of high school, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her graduation, her first day of college, her wedding-"

Austin blocks his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. "Ahhhh! If I don't hear it, it's not true! Lalalalalalalalalalala!" He almost shouts.

"Okay, okay." Ally places her hands on Austins', making him release his ears and open his eyes. "See? We're just getting started. Trust me, you'll have many more opportunities to get emotional about Amber growing up."

"Oh, great." He deadpans.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Come on, Superstar, go get ready."

* * *

"Do I _have_ to go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because. Now, get in the car."

"But I don't _wanna_ go!"

"Austin. You're going. Now, get in the car, you little child!"

He pouts. "Fine."

When they're all buckled up, Ally starts the car. "Are you really dreading your daughter's first day of school _that_ much?"

"Duh!"

Ally rolls her eyes. "Austin, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, Daddy! You'll be okay!" Amber tells her from the backseat.

Austin chuckles, shaking his head. "You do realize it should be the other way around right? Me comforting you?"

Amber innocently shrugs. "It's not my fault you're acting like a baby, Daddy."

Ally bursts out laughing. "Amber, Honey, have I ever mentionned how much I love you?"

The little girl nods. "Yeah, you did."

After a couple more minutes, the Moon family pull into the school's parking lot.

"Ready to go, Sweetheart?" Ally asks Amber.

"I'm ready. But I don't think Daddy's ready."

Ally laughs and turns to Austin. "Sweetie, are you ready?"

The blonde pouts. "No. But I don't have any choice, so let's go."

Together, the Moons get out of the car, and join the other kids and their parents. After a few announcements, and a speech from the principle, it's time for the kids to get inside.

"Be good, alright?" Ally tells her daughter as she and Austin get down to Amber's level.

Amber nods. "Yes, Mommy."

Both hug. Ally then pulls away and turns to her husband, who has tears in his eyes. "Austin?"

He blinks. "Huh?" He clears his throat. "I-I'm fine." He takes a deep breath and turns to Amber. "I'll see you tonight, okay? Have fun."

She nods. "I will." She hugs him. "Daddy?"

He pulls away. "What?"

"Don't worry. I'll always be your little girl."

Austin smiles. "Promise?"

She nods, making her parents smile even wider. "I promise."

Austin nods. "Good." He looks behind her shoulder to see the kids beginning to enter the school. "Now, go. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day, now, would we?"

She smiles. "Bye!" With one last wave, she runs off to the other kids. Austin and Ally both stand back up and make their way back to their car.

"Everything will be just fine, Austin." Ally assures the blonde.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "Yeah. I promise."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**I... actually have nothing to say, so... Goodnight! Or good morning... Or good afternoon... Wherever you are ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. Daddy's Little Girl's First Boyfriend

**Hey, guys! Here's a new chapter!**

**So... I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one. If you're reading my other stories, you probably know that I'm running three stories at the time, right now, so... I think it'd be the best to end this one. After all, it was supposed to only be a one-shot. Don't worry, I'll try not to rush the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Mom, Dad?" The couple looks up at the sound of their daughter's voice. Amber's standing infront of them. Carson, her best friend, is standing by her side. Of course he is. He always is. By her side, supporting her through everything. The two remind people of Austin and Ally at a younger age.

Amber and Carson met in kindergarden. At the age of seventeen, they're still standing by each other's side.

"What's up, Princess?" Austin asks his daughter.

"Carson and I have something to tell you." The nervousness in Amber's tone immediately alarms her parents.

"What's wrong?" Ally asks them.

The younger two glance at each other. "We're dating." They both announce at the same time.

Austin smiles. "Congrats."

Amber frowns in confusion, glancing at her mother. "Dad? Are... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Because you congratulated us." She replies slowly.

"I know."

Ally giggles. "Amber, Carson had asked us if he could ask you to be his girlfriend weeks ago. We were starting to wonder if he'd ever have the guts to do it."

Amber's eyes set themselves on Carson. "You asked my parents?"

Carson nods, chuckling. "I was so nervous, you can't even imagine.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Erm... Mr. and Mrs. Moon?" Austin and Ally, sitting in their backyard, glanced up at the familiar voice._

_"Oh, hi, Carson." Ally greeted the teenager. "Amber isn't here at the moment."_

_"I know. I actually came here to talk to you."_

_"Us? Why?" Austin asked him. Austin always had mixed feelings towards the boy. Sure, he was his daughter's best friend since what seemed like forever and was extremely nice, but... He just couldn't help but think that this boy was slowly taking Amber away from him._

_"I, umm..."_

_Sensing the nervousness in Carson's tone, Ally spoke up. "Is there something wrong, Carson?"_

_"N-No! Umm, well, I-I don't think so." He replied, fidgetting with his fingers._

_"Just spit it out, Son." Austin told him. Maybe he had mixed feelings for the boy, but he knew that his daughter was going to leave the house at some point and have a boyfriend—get married, at some point as well. And if he had to loose his daughter to a guy, he'd be glad for that guy to be Carson. After all, he knew the kid forever. He didn't see a reason not to trust him._

_"CanIaskAmbertobemygirlfriend?" Carson asked quickly._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Austin asked him._

_Carson took a deep breath. "Can I ask Amber to be my girlfriend?"_

_Ally leaned back in her seat, taken by surprise. Of course, she was expecting her daughter to announce to her that she and Carson were together at some point, but she never expected Carson to ask for their blessing first. Maybe she should've expected it, though. After all, he was the kid who asked her if he could ask Amber to be his partner for a science project, back in fifth grade._

_"Give me one good reason for me to say yes." Austin challenged him. Sure, he trusted the kid, but... Amber was still his only daughter._

_"Because I love her?" Carson replied._

_Austin's breath caught in his throat. "You what?"_

_"O-Okay, maybe it was too soon for that." Carson mumbled shyly._

_Seeing Austin's expression, Ally decided to take over. "Carson, since when have you liked Amber?"_

_"Umm... I think I got a crush on her in second grade. The crush turned into something more when we were in 7th grade, I think. But I know, deep down inside, I've always been in love with her. I just realized it a couple years ago."_

_"And why didn't you realize it sooner?"_

_He shrugged. "Maybe because I was scared."_

_"Scared of what?"_

_"That she wouldn't feel the same way."_

_"Do you think she does, now?" Austin asked, getting his voice back._

_"I-I don't know. I think she does. Do you think she doesn't?"_

_"I think she does." Ally told him sincerely._

_Carson smiled. "So... Can I ask her?"_

_Ally looked at her husband. "Austin?"_

_The blonde sighed relucantly. "Alright, fine. You can ask her."_

_Ally only smiled in response._

_Carson grinned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you I'll treat her right!" He exclaimed, shaking Austin's hand._

_"I know. You did since you guys were four." Austin replied. Right then, seeing the happy look on Carson's face, he knew he wouldn't have his daughter to himself for long._

_And for once, he wasn't worried._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dad, I can't believe you actually agreed to let him ask me out." Amber admits, still in shock.

"Trust me, neither do I. But really, I'm happy for you guys. Just promise me I won't have a grandchild soon. I already have your brother to look out for, for that."

"Dad!" Amber protests, but is ignored as he mother decides to start a conversation of her own. To be honest, she doesn't mind.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Aus, Adam's not that bad."

The blonde gives her a look. "He is. He's only fifteen and he's already at his 11th girlfriend. For the past _two years_."

Ally raises an eyebrow. "You kept count?"

"Of course I did. And I'm pretty sure there were a bunch others that he kept from us."

"Probably." Ally agrees relucantly.

"Well, we're gonna go. See you guys later." Amber waves at her parents.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ally asks the young couple.

"We're going to get ice cream, then to the park." Amber replies.

"Alright, have fun."

"Don't come back too late." Austin warns them.

"Don't worry, I'll have her back before dark." Carson assures him, knowing by now not to mess with Austin—especially when it comes to Amber.

"Alright. Have fun, you two."

Smiling, Amber grabs Carson's hand and both leave, the door shutting after them.

Sighing, Austin leans back on the couch and wraps his arm around Ally's shoulder, who glances up at him curiously.

"What's up?" She asks him.

"First boyfriend." He replies.

"Austin." She gives him a look. "I know you don't want her to grow up, but it's just... It's a part of life. You can't stop it."

"I wish I could."

"I know." She says, her voice above a whisper as she leans against his side.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is it so hard?"

"What is?"

"Seeing her grow up."

"Well, she _is_ your only daughter." The brunette points out. "But Austin, you have to understand that, yes, she's growing up. But that doesn't mean she's going to leave you. She'll always need her father. If not, who's going to walk her down the aisle? See her have kids? Have fights with? Cry to when she needs to? She needs you, Austin. She always will."

He smiles. "Thanks, Alls."

"No problem."

"Do you think this is how your dad felt when you told him we were together?"

"Hmm... I think he was even more shocked. I mean, _you_ didn't ask him if you could ask me out. You just did."

"Hey, I knew your dad loved me." He jokes.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone loves you, I get it." She jokes back, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm loveable."

"That, you are." Smiling, she leans up and presses her lips lightly against his.

"Eww, you guys." Rolling their eyes, the couple pulls away from each other at the sound of their son's voice.

"Adam, would you mind?" Austin asks his son in annoyance.

"Well, would you two mind getting a room? Seeing my parents make-out isn't really my favorite activity."

Austin rolls his eyes. "Like you don't make-out with your girlfriend. At least you're not seeing me with a new girl every month." He fires back.

"And I hope I never will."

"So do I." Austin and Ally both say at the same time.

"So, can I watch TV or will I have to hear you two kissing every two minutes?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Austin warns him.

Adam raises his hands in surrender. "Gee, sorry, sorry." He mumbles, sitting down on the armchair.

With a smirk, Austin leans down and plants a kiss on Ally's lips. Ally giggles, knowing exactly what he's doing.

"Dad!" Adam protests.

Austin chuckles. "Alright, alright. We're going." He says, grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her up with him. As they get inside their bedroom, Austin gets a text. Curious, he opens it.

_From: Amber  
At: 5:47PM_

_Just so you know... I'll always be your little girl. No matter what. And that's a promise._

_Love you, Daddy.  
xxx Amber_

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**So... I know, this isn't my best chapter, but... Eh. At least I updated something.**

**So... What'd ya think? Tell me in a review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. Daddy's Little Girl's Wedding

**Hey, guys! I know what you're thinking; new chapter already? Yup! What can I say? I have magic fingers ;P**

**So... This is the last chapter. There's not a lot of Auslly, but... I think it's okay anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You want my _what_?!" Austin screeches.

"Your blessing." Carson replies calmy.

"I-I can't." The blonde man whispers, running a hand through his hair.

Seeing the hurt look on Carson's face, Ally places a hand on her husband's shoulder and drags him away from Carson.

"Austin, they've been dating for seven years and have known each other since kindergarten. I don't think Amber will ever find a guy better than him. He's perfect for her. We both know that." She tells him softly.

"She's only 24." He tries.

"We got married when we were 22."

"I don't want to loose her." He finally admits, his voice just above a whisper. Ally's own heart breaks as she sees the heartbroken look in his eyes.

"I know. And you won't. I've been telling you that since she was a kid. Remember what I told you when she and Carson started dating? She'll always need you. She'll always be a daddy's girl, even if she's married. Besides, it's Carson. You know we couldn't ask for a better husband for our daughter."

He sighs relucantly. "I hate it when you're right."

She smiles smugly. "I'm always right."

"And I hate it."

"No, you don't." She tells him knowingly before pecking his lips. She then gives him her most serious look, letting Austin know she's far from kidding. "Now, go tell that boy he has your blessing before he has a heart attack."

He pouts. "Fine." Walking up to Carson, Ally following close behind, he holds out his hand. "Alright. You have my blessings. But if she ever comes to me with a broken heart, I'll go find you and you'll end up with a broken body. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir! I-I mean Mr. Moon." Carson replies nervously, shaking Austin's hand.

"Good. Now go get that girl a ring and you better make that proposal romantic."

The younger smiles. "I will." He promises. He starts leaving, but gets stopped.

"Oh, and Carson?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Austin."

Smiling, Carson nods before leaving the Moon residence.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! You won't believe it!" Amber squeals as she runs inside the house. Of course, she doesn't live with her parents anymore, but with Carson. But this is just something she _has_ to tell her parents.

Austin doesn't miss the ring on her finger. He smirks knowingly.

"How was your date, Honey?" Ally asks her daughter innocently, even though she noticed the ring as well. Amber had called her earlier and had told her about her date with Carson.

"Look!" She holds out her hand, showing her ring to her parents. Austin has to admit that the guy has good taste. _'You just can't hate that guy!'_, he thinks.

"Woah, that's so pretty!" Ally gasps.

"Carson asked me to marry him!" Amber squeals again, tears of joy in her eyes.

"That's wonderful, Sweetheart!" Ally exclaims, getting up. She pulls her daughter into a hug.

Austin stays put. He watches the two girls he loves the most, squealing over his daughter's marriage. A single tear slips from his eye, but he wipes it way before either of them notice.

Yeah. This is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"Are you okay, Dad?" Amber asks her father as she stares at herself in the mirror, making sure she looks okay for her big day.

That's right. Today's the day. The day she's going to marry her best friend. The love of her life.

"Huh?" He snaps out of his thoughts, looking up at the beautiful girl standing infront of him.

"Are you okay? You look a bit off."

"Oh, uh... I'm fine." He steps forward, eyeing her from head to toe, trying to make sure he remembers this moment. The last one before he give her up to another man. "This is it, huh?"

She smiles, taking a breath. "Yep. This is it."

"You look beautiful."

She grins. "Thanks, Dad."

Suddenly, something snaps inside of him. And he breaks down. Right into his daughter's arms.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"I love you, Amber. I don't want to loose you."

Amber sobs a bit, tears now threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Dad, you'll never loose me. I need you in my life. I love you."

"I'm so scared. You're my little girl. I don't want you to grow up."

"Dad." She sobs. "No matter what, I'll always be your little girl. You don't have to worry about that."

He takes a shaky breath, pulling away from his daughter's embrace, as he wipes his wet cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Amber."

* * *

"Congrats to you two." Carson's mother ends her speech. After the wedding, Amber's and Carson's families and friends all gathered to a building near the church to celebrate the newly married couple.

After all the ones who wanted to made a speech, Amber walks up onto the small stage.

"Erm... First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming." She pauses, letting the few cheers die down. "This day has been... Quite a rollercoaster ride of emotions." She giggles, glancing at her father, who's looking down at his shoes. "Dad, I know you're scared that I won't be your little girl anymore." She tells him. Austin looks up at her, not quite believing that she's telling him that infront of everyone. "But no matter what happens, I promise you, I'll always be your little girl. And I'll always need you." Seeing her father smile a little, she smiles as well and nods to the crowd before stepping off stage. Letting Carson do his speech, she walks up to her parents. Austin pulls her into a hug, then Amber turns around to listen to her new husband's speech.

"Hey, guys. Like Amber said, thanks for coming. I've never been really good with words, let alone making speeches, but... I'll do my best. Umm... Amber, I've been in love with you pretty much my whole life. I can't believe I get to call you my wife, now. Austin, I know this whole thing has been hard for you, and I know you don't like seeing your daughter grow up. But I promise you that she's safe with me, and I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

Seeing Austin mouth a 'thank you', Carson nods with a small smile before stepping off the stage.

* * *

"Have fun!" Ally exclaims, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"I will." She replies.

"Did he tell you where you're going?"

"Nope. I can't believe I don't even know where my honeymoon will be."

"Don't worry about it. Knowing Carson, it'll probably be the best honeymoon in the history of honeymoons."

Amber giggles. "Let's hope for the best." She then pulls away from Ally and turns to Austin, only to see the same mix of emotions in his eyes that he had before the wedding. "You're not going to cry, are you?"

He chuckles, pulling her into a hug. "I'll try not to."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Ambs. And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

With a sigh, he pulls away from his daughter. "Go. Have fun."

She smiles slighly. "I will." With one last wave, she gets inside the limo, joining Carson. A few seconds later, Austin and Ally are left alone.

"Are you okay?" Ally asks her husband as they make their way to their car.

Austin slips his hand into Ally's. "I-I think. I can't keep being like this. She's growing up, and I just have to accept that."

"Well, I'm glad you think that way, because she'll probably be pregnant when she'll come back."

His eyes grow wide. "What?!"

Ally giggles. "You were saying?"

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Can't wait to see my grandchild." He mutters.

"That's better." She says with a smirk before pecking his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." He replies.

"Promise you won't freak out when she'll tell us that she's pregnant?"

He chuckles. "Can't promise that."

* * *

**BAM! Done!**

**And... This is the end of this story.**

**I personally think this chapter was a bit rushed, but Daddysgirl11 told me to stop bringing myself down, so... I'll try to do that :P**

**Please review! I love reading them :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
